Conventional room vaporizers have a common drawback in that they all cause a foaming or "spitting" action at their exit orifices. This foaming action is due to the fact that the vapor issuing from the vaporizer through the exit orifice carries water particles which have not been vaporized, i.e., are of a relatively large size compared with the size of the particles of the vapor. This foaming action oftentimes inhibits the proper travel of the water vapor through and outwardly of the orifice and causes a build-up of water directly below the orifice itself. By eliminating the relatively large water particles from the vapor before it approaches the orifice, the aforesaid foaming action and water accumulation can be circumvented to thereby assure more efficient operation of the vaporizer itself.